


don't think twice, it's alright

by katelusive



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Drabbles, M/M, Smut, creative canon, harry and louis being kinky little shits, overwhelming fluffiness, ziam parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katelusive/pseuds/katelusive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three little drabbles!  </p>
<p>1. Zayn and Liam's daughter likes to stay up all night (future)<br/>2. Liam's glad to be home (current - post Monaco)<br/>3. Harry and Louis have a wonderful, awful idea (WWA tour)</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't think twice, it's alright

#1) “Your Daughter” 

 

Liam troops out into the living room at 1am, disheveled and puffy-eyed but smiling.  He kneels on the rug, pressing his lips up to Zayn’s ear while the TV flashes silent blue and white.  “She’s asleep,” he whispers triumphantly, with the air of someone who has fought and won a great battle. 

“Oh thank god,” murmurs Zayn, curled up on the couch. He gropes blindly for Liam’s shoulder, patting the space in front of him.  “C’mere.”

Instead of cuddling up next to him, Liam climbs up and flops down on top of him.  “Aughh,” he groans. “Why isn’t there some kind of cheat code for babies?  I’m exhausted.” 

“Unf,” grunts Zayn, muffled against Liam’s sweaty t-shirt. “You’re – get off. You’re too heavy.”

“Are you calling me fat?” Liam asks, faux-offended. “After I rocked your daughter to sleep for hours?”

“ _Your_ daughter,” mumbles Zayn sleepily.  It’s an ongoing joke between them.  She cries when she sees a butterfly: Liam’s daughter.  She absolutely refuses to eat pureed tomatoes: Zayn’s daughter. She can’t fall asleep without someone giving her hours of attention: Liam’s daughter. 

“My daughter,” Liam agrees, nuzzling into Zayn’s neck. “Come to bed.  Let’s go.  This couch isn’t big enough for the two of us.”

“It’s big enough for me,” Zayn murmurs, but allows Liam to tug him upright.  He yawns, rubbing both hands across his face.  “God, I’m tired.  What time is it?”

“A million o clock,” says Liam. He catches Zayn’s hand, pressing their faces together.  His lips are warm against Zayn’s temple, the top of his ear, the side of his face. “Very late.  Go back to sleep.  I’m sorry I woke you up.”  

“You should be,” says Zayn, but he turns and catches Liam’s lips in a gentle kiss, resting a hand on his forearm. He yawns, struggling to keep his eyes open.  “Alright, take me to bed. I’m ready.”

“There should be some kind of government program,” says Liam, helping Zayn up off the couch.  “To help new parents who don’t get enough sleep.  Like – they send some qualified person to take care of your child for a day, and you just – take a really long nap.  Doesn’t that sound great?”  

“You wouldn’t be able to relax,” says Zayn, stepping on Liam’s feet as they stumble together down the hallway. “I can’t believe you’re inventing this. You would hate that. You’d be on your phone the whole time trying to make sure everything was okay.” 

“Well, be that as it may,” Liam says, dumping Zayn in the bed. “It would still be nice.  To have that kind of service available.” 

“Oof,” says Zayn, gazing blearily up at him. “You couldn’t deal with having Harry watch her for three hours during that charity ball, and now you want someone for the full day?  You’re not ready, Lee.”

“Maybe not,” Liam agrees, pulling off his shirt. He crawls into bed next to Zayn, hands around his waist, nuzzling into his neck.  “Stay at home daddy is a full time job.”  

“Mm,” mumbles Zayn sleepily, feeling safe and secure with Liam’s arms wrapped protectively around his waist, Liam’s chin on his shoulder.  “I love you, Lee.”

“Love you too,” says Liam.  “Goodnight forever.” 

“Goodnight forever,” whispers Zayn, but his eyes haven’t even been closed for a full minute when he hears a familiar cry from the baby monitor. 

“Aughh,” whispers Liam, eyes still closed. “Call the government.” 

“Shh, maybe she’ll stop on her own,” says Zayn. “I read in the baby book – maybe she’ll self-soothe.”  They lie perfectly still together, silent, as though that will somehow cause Taylor to give up and fall asleep.  It doesn’t seem to be working.  The sound over the monitor swells from sniffles to full-blown crying.  

“She’s not self-soothing, she wants attention,” says Liam, pressing a pillow to his face.  “Your daughter,” he says, muffled. 

“ _Your_ daughter,” says Zayn, but he gets up anyway, pulling on a cardigan over his t-shirt. “I heard you in there singing Justin Timberlake earlier.  That’s probably why she’s crying.  She likes Usher.” 

“She loved it,” says Liam, voice still muffled by the pillow.  “We went old school. Baby bye bye bye.” 

“You’re so weird,” says Zayn fondly, bending down over the bed and pulling the pillow off Liam’s face.  He’s stubbly and tired-looking, but his eyes are warm and deep as always. Zayn’s heart swells with love. 

“I love you,” he says, pressing a kiss to Liam’s cheek. Liam catches his chin, pulling him back down before he can move and bumping their lips together in a chaste kiss.

“I love you more than anything,” he says.  “Now get in there and show ‘em what lullabies are all about, Riffy.” 

 *** 

#2) “Post Monaco”

 

“I saw your photo online yesterday,” whispers Zayn, playing idly with Liam’s fingers.  “You looked pissed.” 

“I was,” says Liam with his mouth full of chicken and broccoli.  He feels sated and jet-lagged, feet stretched across Zayn’s lap on the couch. “What did you see? There were paps everywhere. I tried to keep it together, but I was just – ugh.” 

“There were a few.  The best was you sitting on a little boat,” says Zayn, trying and failing to keep from laughing.  “You looked so – forlorn.  And bitchy. I could just hear your inner monologue.”

He mimics Liam’s accent in a high-pitched whine: “This is so tacky!  I can’t stand these people! I’m just going to stare off into the distance and ignore everyone!  Where’s Paddy, why isn’t he on this boat with me?”  

“It _was_ tacky,” giggles Liam in spite of himself, shaking his head. “You should be glad you weren’t – I mean, obviously I wanted you there the entire time, to suffer by my side, but – be grateful you weren’t there.  My god. It was horrific.” 

“I’m sorry, babe,” murmurs Zayn, bringing Liam’s hand to his lips and kissing his fingertips.  He meets Liam’s eyes, sucking a finger into his mouth.

“Unf,” says Liam, mouth dry.  Zayn gives him a heavy-lidded look, sucking on the tip of his pointer finger.  Liam can feel his cock stiffening in his joggers, and he groans, setting the container of Chinese food on the table.   

“Let me make it up to you,” says Zayn in a low, throaty voice, pushing Liam’s feet off his lap.  He crawls up Liam’s body, hands warm against his chest, pressing a scratchy kiss to the side of his throat.  Liam lets his head fall back against the couch cushions, enjoying the feeling of Zayn’s warm weight in his lap. 

“That feels nice,” he mumbles as Zayn nuzzles into the side of his neck, sucking wet little kisses into his skin. He fists a hand loosely in the back of Zayn’s t-shirt, the other coming up to cup the back of his head. Zayn kisses him on the mouth, nipping his lower lip gently.  

“I really missed you,” Zayn whispers against his mouth, kissing him again.  Liam kisses back, linking his fingers behind Zayn’s lower back, pulling their chests together.  

“I missed you too,” he says.  “Nothing is fun without you.” 

“My codependent husband,” murmurs Zayn, sliding his lips along the side of Liam’s face, down his throat, pulling away the neck of his shirt to kiss his collarbone.  Liam can feel his cock through his jeans, pressed hard against his hip.

“You really did miss me, huh?” he asks cheekily, reaching down and giving it a squeeze.  Zayn gives a little moan, hips jutting forward against Liam’s hand. “After I put on that great Skype show and everything.”

“It’s just not the same,” says Zayn, eyes sliding shut as Liam palms his cock through his trousers.  He’s right – it’s not.  As hot as it had been to watch Zayn get himself off a thousand miles away, nothing compares to this – the irresistible simplicity of Zayn’s lips against his face, Zayn’s hands on his shoulders, Zayn’s light, warm weight in his lap. 

Tired as he is, Liam’s cock jumps when Zayn pushes their hips together.  “Oh you like that, babe?” Zayn mumbles.  “Tell me what you want.”  

“Hmm,” ponders Liam.  What he really wants is to fuck Zayn, flip him over and fuck him hard and fast against the couch cushions, make him scream for it the way he did last night after Liam had barely got through the door. But he’s definitely too tired for that. He nuzzles against Zayn’s cheek.

“You.  Just you.”

“Cheesy,” Zayn groans, but Liam can tell he’s secretly pleased.  “Fine, blowjob it is. Try not to fall asleep while I’m down there.” 

“No promises,” says Liam, head falling back against the couch as Zayn slides between his legs.  It’s quick and messy, Zayn’s mouth hot and overwhelming around him, cropped hair silky-soft against the pads of his fingers.

He watches Zayn suck him off, eyelashes fanned dark against his hollowed cheeks, lips pink and indecent. It’s too good, too much; he never stood a chance.

“Come on,” Zayn mumbles around his cock, and that’s all it takes – he comes hard and silent, hand pressed to the side of Zayn’s face, biting his lip hard enough to bruise.

“Ah god Zaynie,” he says, eyes sliding shut, while Zayn crawls up to kiss him.  “Nice to be home.”

 ***

#3) “The Dare” 

 

It starts, as most horrible ideas do, while they’re having sex.  They’re both mildly stoned and Harry’s eyes were so green that Louis had to flip him over because every time he blinked it felt like getting punched in the face. 

Louis’ getting close, hips jutting fast and erratic, when Harry twists his head. 

“Oh god,” moans Louis, “fuck yeah. Oh I think I’m gonna –”

“I bet Zayn’s crazy in bed, don’t you?” Harry remarks casually, pushing back against Louis’ thrusts.  “Ah yeah, like that – that feels good, Lou.”  

“What the hell?  That’s like – the last thing I wanna –“

“I’m just saying!  I bet he lets Liam do all kinds of weird things to him.” 

“Shut _up_ Styles,” Louis says, pushing his head down against the pillows. Then, after a few seconds, thoughtfully: “Like Liam even wants to do weird things to him. You know they do it missionary every night with lots of tender eye contact and then Liam probably cries.”

“I dunno,” says Harry, twisting his head around again. “I think they might get pretty kinky.” 

“Do I even wanna know why you’re thinking about this?” Louis asks, thrusting hard into him.  Harry catches his breath, moaning, curls across his face.

“I dunno,” he says, words punctuated by gasps. “I just think it would be hot. To watch them. I mean when I walked in on them that time, it was just –“ 

“What?” Louis asks sharply.  “What do you mean you walked in on them?” 

“I told you about that,” says Harry with a sly little grin.  “Let me turn over. Get off.”  

He flips around, hooking his legs around Louis’ waist, and Louis starts thrusting again.  “You told me nothing.  Explain yourself.” 

“I walked in on them.  In Mexico City.  They were like – really going at it.”

“What do you mean?” Louis asks, intrigued in spite of himself.  

“Well it was only for a second. But it looked like – well, it definitely wasn’t missionary.”  

“What was it?”

“Liam had Zayn all pressed up against the wall, on his knees, like – fucking his face.  Straight out of a porno.”

“I don’t believe you,” says Louis. “Go on.” 

“That’s it,” says Harry, panting as Louis fucks him harder.  “I told you it was only for a second.  I’m not some creepy pervert that’s just gonna stand there and watch.” 

“Yes you are,” says Louis, and Harry swats ineffectively at his face.  He wraps a loose hand around Harry’s dick, stroking in time with his thrusts.

“Aw that feels good,” whimpers Harry, curls splayed out over the pillow.  

“Tell me what else you saw,” demands Louis. 

“Why?” asks Harry with a wicked little smile. “Do you like it? I knew you would. I knew this would turn you on, you nasty man.”  

“Not in the least,” Louis sniffs, but his cock betrays him, rock hard inside Harry.  

“I didn’t see much else.  Liam was swearing up a storm though, and the way he was holding Zayn’s head, it was, like – it was really hot.  I wish you’d seen it.”

“Me too,” says Louis before he can stop himself. “Why are we talking about this? Shut up and let me fuck you.”

“Because it’s sexy,” Harry groans, thrusting up into Louis’ hand.  “Oh yeah, that’s good.”

“I always wondered if Liam was a secret freak in bed,” says Louis pensively.  “D’you think we could – I dunno, like – get them to do something in front of us? Would that be hot, or weird?”

“Hot,” Harry says instantly.  “Super hot.  I would love it.”  

“Hmm,” says Louis, and maybe it’s the pot, or maybe it’s Harry writhing underneath him, but the thought of watching Liam and Zayn together gets him off harder than he has in months. 

He wonders if Harry is serious – would he really want to watch them, or was it just something he said in the heat of the moment? Does _Louis_ really want to watch them? 

Unfortunately, he knows the answer to that immediately. This could turn out really, really wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote more of the last one but it's not finished - any interest? Let me know. Also, come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://www.kate-lusive.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
